The Surprising Fight
by Annawithlove13
Summary: When Elena catches Damon and Stefan fighting, she demands for answers. She learns more about Stefan's feelings than she thought she would...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elena walked up the steps to the Salvatore House. She tried calling Damon, and

he didn't answer. This wasn't right. No matter what, Damon never dodged her calls. She

opened the front door. Inside, she heard snarling and growling. Panic rised inside her. She

dropped her bag on the floor and immediately ran towards the living room. She turned

sharply, holding the door frame, observing the scene.

"Stop it!" Elena shouted, stepping towards them. "Damon, Stefan!"

Damon and Stefan abruptly pushed themselves away from each other, still glaring.

"What is going on with you two? You've been like this, getting into fights all

week!" Elena demanded, angrily.

"Ask my dear brother," Damon muttered, striding out of the room.

Elena turned towards Stefan, eyebrows raised.

"You're so much better not knowing about this," Stefan muttered, casting a dark look at her.

"I have the right, Stefan. Tell me," Elena said.

"Well, remembering that little intimate thing you shared with Damon one day?"

Stefan muttered, angrily. "Well, it seems Damon remembers it in details, if you don't."

"This is all about the kiss? C'mon Stefan. You don't care less," Elena cried, surprised.

Here's what I have so far. If you like it, maybe review….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stefan stiffened, turning around to look at the fireplace. "Did Damon tell you

that?" Stefan said, his voice stony.

"No, Stefan," Elena replied, angrily. "I can tell. The way how you get your

humanity back, and your attitude is still so _different_."

Stefan turned around suddenly, his face filled with a mixture of anger and

unhappiness. "What do you expect of me, Elena? What I said on Wickery Bridge is true.

You lost me the day I left with Klaus!"

Elena looked like she was fighting back tears. " Maybe I should just let you go,"

Elena cried. "You will never be the Stefan you used to be."

"You should have let me go the day I started drinking human blood," Stefan

yelled. "I'm never going to be the guy I used to be!" Stefan stormed out of the room in his

usual speed.

Elena crumpled, leaning against the wall, her tears really starting to fall. What

happened to Stefan? How could he do this to her?

She heard footsteps, and looked up. Damon was leaning on the door frame.

"Damon, I-I I don't know what's going on. Things are so-" Elena cut off, her

voice cracking.

Damon walked over, putting an arm around her.

Elena sobbed into his chest, wishing somehow, that her life was different.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena walked towards the school. Even though she had applied lots of makeup to

cover up her swollen eyes from crying, she hoped that others wouldn't notice.

"Elena!" Bonnie cried, running up to Elena from behind. "I've been calling you all

day yesterday! Where have you been?"

Elena brushed some hair away from her face. "I'm sorry, Bonnie," Elena started,

sighing, remembering last night's events. "I was with Damon at the Salvatore House." It

wasn't a complete lie, but Elena still felt uncomfortable saying this to her friend. "So

what did you need to tell me?" She asked.

"Stefan was with you guys too right? Didn't he tell you?" Bonnie, asked

surprised.

Elena looked away from her friend, swallowing the lump in her throat. She took a

deep breath and said, "No Bonnie, he didn't."

"Oh, well, Jeremy called and said he was coming back to Mystic Falls," Bonnie said.

"What?" Elena spun around to look at Bonnie. "How could you let him, Bonnie?"

"Elena," Bonnie said coldly. "It wasn't on his own will that he left. I think he has

at least the right to return."

"You know that I did it to keep him safe," Elena cried. "Klaus¾"

"This isn't about Klaus, Elena," Bonnie said. "Jeremy should have a say on what

to do about his life." With that, she walked away.

Elena cried, "Bonnie!" But she was already gone. Hearing a beep, Elena pulled

out her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elena frowned, and fumbled with her bag and took out her phone. She glanced

quickly at the caller. _Stefan. _Elena looked at the caller again. _What? Why was __**Stefan **_

_calling?_

Finally, she decided to pick it up, since the calls just kept coming and coming.

"Hello?" she said, sighing as she made her way towards the school.

"Elena, I just want to tell you that I meant nothing that I said yesterday… I'm so

sorry. I feel so guilty…" Stefan mumbled from the other end of the line.

Elena frowned. Something was wrong with the sound of his voice. She stopped

walking. "I'm sorry, but are you _drunk_, Stefan?" she asked incredulously.

"Drunk? Hell, no," Stefan's words were slurred. Elena could hear the clinking of a

bottle. "Elena I'm saying that -" His words were cut off and Elena heard a crash. "Get off

me -" "Do you know what you're saying or doing?" she heard someone growling.

"Stop it!" she cried. "Whatever you guys are doing, stop it! Now!"

"Sorry about that Elena, but there is some brother to brother problems to be

solved," Damon muttered. "There is nothing to worry about!"

"Hey, I -" Elena started to say. But the line was already dead.

School was the usual. Elena's mind always drifted back to Damon and Stefan. So

when it was over, she was ready to head straight to their house. But she received a text:

_Out with Stefan. Brother bonding time. Don't try to find us, go home._

Brother bonding time? Elena sighed. So she had no choice but to go home. But

right when she reached her doorstep, she say a beautiful envelope with cursive letters

spelling out her name on the outside. She opened the door, and bent down to pick up the

letter. The envelope was sealed with an old fashioned M sticker. _It seems so old…_ Elena

quickly picked up her phone and dialled Damon's number.

"Hello Elena, this better be something important," Damon said.

"I received a letter to me, it is all very old fashioned…" Elena trailed off.

"Have you opened it yet?" Damon demanded. Elena could hear some shuffling.

"No, should I? I just saw the M on the back, and I thought -" Elena stopped, a

thought suddenly struck her.

"Elena? Are you there?" Damon asked.

"_Mikaelsen."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elena dropped the envelope. _Why would the Originals give me an envelope? _She

bent down and picked it up. Opening it, she pulled out a creamy coloured paper.

"Elena, you are invited for dinner with the attendance of the Mikaelson family."

she read, thoroughly confused.

"Well, that's a first," Damon said behind her, reaching over her shoulder to snatch

the invitation.

"Hey, that's mine!" Elena argued.

Damon flipped the invitation over, and read the back. He scoffed, and tossed it

back to Elena.

Looking quickly at him, Elena then read the back. "'You are expected to come

alone.' Of course I'll go alone! What would they expect?" Elena said.

"No! Not in this world, will you go alone to the Originals, Elena!" Damon started.

"They can kill you, and no one will be there to protect you!"

"I'm going alone, Damon. It's just a dinner," Elena cried.

"When it comes to the Originals, it is never _just _a dinner or ball, Elena.

Remember that." He muttered.

_Later that night…_

Elena walked up to the grand doors and knocked. A tall, motherly vampire opened

the door.

"You must be the girl," she murmured, eyeing Elena with interest. "I'm Esther,

and we need to talk."

_After the talk with Esther (Same talk as the show Dangerous Liaisons)_

Elena walked unsteadily out the room. _If one goes, they all go. _

She walked into the library, and looking up, she saw the Originals, all except for

Klaus and Esther.

"Elena, what did Esther tell you?" Elijah demanded. "We need to know."

"Why? What difference will it make?" Elena asked.

"Esther may have forgiven Klaus, but we will never," Elijah said.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, swallowing nervously.

"We want to destroy Klaus," Rebekah stepped up and spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh… I'm so sorry for the VERY late update. Just for you readers to know, I won't be updating quite frequently anymore. SO SORRY.

Chapter 6

Elena stared at the Originals. She tried to find her voice but she

couldn't, and just looked at the vampires in horror.

"_Destroy _Klaus? But how?" Elena stared at them. "Why?"

"Why, Elena?" Rebekah smiled, stepping in front of Elijah to speak

directly at Elena. "Dear Nick kept our family daggered in coffins for how

long? He cares nothing for us."

Elena tried to act natural, but she gulped.

"Elena, we need to know," Elijah said. "we are asking you first,

because I hope we don't need to use another way." He glanced at his

siblings.

"I -" Elena started before roughly being yanked back. "Damon!" she

muttered. "Why are you here?"

"Had to keep an eye on you," He muttered back. "Stefan was right,"

he added under his breath.

"What?" Elena asked, turning to look at him. But Damon wasn't

looking at her. His expression darkened as he surveyed the scene in front of

them.

"When I tell you to, run like hell's gone loose," He muttered to her.

"No! Of course not, I'm not leaving you!" Elena cried.

"Oh of course," Rebekah breathed. "A Salvatore brother." All the

Originals started to form a circle around them, all except for Elijah.

"Elena, tell us what mother said, and we will promise you that you

both will leave this house alive." Elijah said. "Or else…" Elijah crouched

into position. "I swear that his blood and maybe yours, will be drained

completely."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everything happened quite fast than. Damon pushed her towards the door,

shouting words that she couldn't hear as the Originals lunged. Elena fell,

crying out as she hit the pointy edge of an antique table.

"Stop!" she heard someone order. Everyone turned towards the voice.

Esther stood at the doorway, her face a mask with no emotion. "I did not

want a blood shed today, Elijah. Especially when the blood belongs to one

of my guests."

Elena saw a flicker of movement behind Esther. "Stefan?" she asked

tentatively.

"Elena, I shall escort you and your two friends out," Esther said. "I

guaranteed your safety." she added, while looking back at her children.

"Thank you," Elena murmured, as Damon helped her up onto her feet.

She avoided looking at Elijah when she walked past him.

When they finally descended the stairs and stood at the grand entrance,

Esther said, "I am truly sorry for my children's actions today, Elena."

"That's okay. No harm down." Elena said back without looking at Esther

either.

With Damon and Stefan on either side of her, she descended the stairs

leading to the car that stood waiting for them.

"Wait!" Esther called to them, rushing down the stairs. "Elena, perhaps I

can help you. I don't know why my children attacked you… Do you know?"

she asked, her eyes staring deep into Elena's. "If you know, I could talk to

them."

Elena gulped. "No, I don't know. Sorry Esther."

Esther nodded, her knowing eyes seemed to see through her.

Elena grabbed both Stefan and Damon and rushed them all away from

Esther.

"It's not that simple, is it?" Damon muttered.

Elena sighed. "I wish."


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys/girls! This story seems to have lost it's touch on my readers,

so I'm making a choice to either abandon the story or to continue on. If

you want me to continue, I will, and please tell me. If not, than look out

for new stories that I will be posting up soon. It will be a Vampire

Diaries fanfic and is named "Eternity Lost." It is set after the season 3

finale. Thanks for all the support during my writing, and I hope you

continue reading!

Sincerely,

Anna


	9. Author's note and Last Chapter

Hi everyone! After some serious thinking and looking at previous

reviews, I've decided to abandon this story (sorry to those who

hoped I'll continue it!) and focus on my upcoming fanfics and

"Eternity Lost". However, I will end it with one final chapter,

which you can read below. Thank you, again, for all your

continuous support.

Chapter 8 (and final chapter)

There was a eerie silence in the car as Damon and Stefan

drove Elena home. One of them, usually Damon who wasn't

driving the car, occasionally looked back at her, as if to see if she's

all right.

Elena frowned, confused. "Stefan? Damon?" she asked

tentatively.

Silence followed her words as the Salvatore brother glanced

at each other.

"Yes, Elena?" Stefan murmured, his attention turning to her.

"If everything okay? I mean" Elena stopped, answering the

question on her own. Why would anything be okay? The

Originals weren't exactly patient, but could wait for another

time to question her., to hurt her, whatever it would take to get

their information.

The car carefully came to a stop, and Elena realized that they

had reached her home.

Stefan and Damon got out of the car, accompanying Elena up

to her doorstep. There, Elena turned to them.

"I'm sorry for choosing to go there, and now you both are

caught in this mess as well, I'm so sorry."

"Elena," Damon sighed, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

His touch felt unnatural, strange, yet warm and caring. "We, Stefan

and I, would do everything in our power to help you, to save you.

My dear old brother was the reason you are in this world, _even if _

_you wanted it!_"

Before Elena could answer, Stefan spoke up.

"Yes, Elena. I know you have had regrets on this life,

because of the safety of Jeremy and your friends. But we'll be

here."

Elena could feel her tears in her eyes, and turned around so

she was facing her door. "Thank you," she whispered, unlocking her door.

Stepping inside, she gave one last look outside, watching as the ghostly

figures of Stefan and Damon Salvatore disappeared into the night.

The End


End file.
